Teardrops on My Guitar
by FallenShadows134
Summary: Songfic about Kag & Inu a lot of fluff but rated T for language. edited


**Teardrops on My Guitar by: Taylor Swift**

"Inuyasha," Kagome stated with no emotion ringing through her voice, "sit." She silently picked up her yellow backpack and started to walk towards the well.

'Fucking shit,' ran through the young inu's head as he was forced to eat dirt and remain put as she just walked off without saying a word or glancing back. 'Well, I've fucking done it now, she does not even want to yell at me. Fuck.'

"Hey, bitch," Inuyasha yelled out, as he jumped up and started running after her, trying to obtain the young girls attention, even if it would just make her yell at him.

"Sit," she stated never glancing back, never letting any emotion slip as she jumped through the well leaving him lying in the ground.

'Just fuck, she is beyond pissed, she always yells when I call her that…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he waited for the spell to wear off, before jumping down the well behind her.

Kagome had been wondering around the city, refusing to go to her empty home or wanting to hang out with her friends. She was in no mood to put on a fake smile and pretend everything was alright; she just needed a night to herself, to her emotions, yet did not know where she wanted to be. Thus is how she ended standing outside of a little café that looked fairly welcoming.

Upon entering the building to fight off the slight chill that had over taken her body as she walked aimlessly, she found that it held a small stage that was set up with a karaoke.

"What the hell," Kagome mumbled to herself, she had nothing to lose, it was not like he would hear what she was about to do, and from a quick look of the crowd, she did not recognize anyone here. Silently walking up to an employee standing next to the stage, Kagome requested her song and prepared herself to go onto the stage just as the person before her was finishing up.

"Hey, umm… I would like to dedicate this song to a friend who couldn't make it, and will never know…" Kagome stated softly as she held the microphone close to her lips her eyes closing as someone walked into the room.

Kagome heard the music begin and took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed as she started to feel the sting of unshed tears begin to form.

"**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"

Images of Inuyasha shifted through her mind. The way he would smirk after a battle, the moments she caught him staring up at the sky while the wind blew through his long hair, his golden eyes staring at her as she pulled herself out of the well, and lastly as he ran off to _her_. 

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause"

Inuyasha watched her intently from his spot by the door, hidden by the shadows; not moving a muscle since he entered just as she started the song. Images danced through his head as he took in her voice, hearing all the longing and despair. In his mind he saw her holding her bow aiming at a demon charging towards her, her lying on the ground watching the stars, and her eyes as she bandaged his wounds that would heal by morning even without her help.

**"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight"

'She can't be thinking of me…' he thought sadly as his ears fell flat against his head, hidden under his hair. 'She deserves more than just a filthy half breed. She deserves better… She couldn't possibly want me…'

**"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see"

'Inuyasha,' Kagome thought as the last chords played out as a tear fell silently. Nodding her head towards the crowd as they cheered, she walked off the stage, ignoring the calls for an encore. She wasn't here for them, the one person she wanted to hear the song, wasn't here and he didn't care.

Putting on a small smile, blinking away the tears that would have to wait, Kagome made her way towards the exit; just wanting to be alone now.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, closing his clawed hand loosely around her wrist, pulling her towards him, "was that…." he started to ask, before letting her arm drop and lowering his head. 'No,' he thought sadly, 'it couldn't have been,' hating himself for his wishful thinking.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stated softly, her head turned towards the ground, unable to look him in the eyes and see the rejection that was going to appear, "it was for you … and only you." She bit her bottom lip nervously waiting for him to compare her to _her_, yet again. To tell her that she was nothing.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stated in disbelief pulling her towards him, pressing her back into his chest and burying his head into her neck taking in her scent.

Kagome stood there in shock for a second before melting into his strong arms with a smile dancing across her face, enjoying the moment, doubting she would ever get another chance to experience it.

"You're wrong," he mumbled into her neck, refusing to let her g, even if it was to look her in the eyes, "there is no one else… there is no other girl… you're the one…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly, turning her head to face him, unwilling to believe what she was hearing.

Looking into her eyes for a second, Inuyasha shut his and pressed his lips to hers before he lost his confidence. 'Well, if I get sat, it will be worth it,' he thought as she stood stiff for a second.

'He's kissing me…' Kagome thought in shock before she started kissing back urgently as she felt him pulling away, wrapping her arm around his neck tangling it in his long silver hair.

"Mine," Inuyasha whispered through pants as they pulled away for the much needed air.

**AN:/ Alright what did you guys think? Review please! I love to hear what you guys think! ~Lexy**


End file.
